ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Halflings
Halflings, a relatively secluded race that thrives in the simple life, survive in a world full of larger creatures by avoiding notice or, barring that, avoiding offense. They have managed to survive for centuries in the shadow of constant warfare in Ygdren, keeping to the edges of strife and chaos, staying always out of trouble. Description Halflings stand about three feet tall, and appear relatively harmless. They are inclined to be stout or plump. Their skin ranges from tan to pale with a ruddy cast, and their hair is usually brown or sandy brown, and typically wavy. They often have brown or hazel eyes. Men tend to sport long sideburns, but beards and moustaches are rare. Women tend to braid their hair as practically as possible, and put little emphasis on styling it unless it is for a special occasion. Halflings like to wear simple, comfortable, and practical clothes, favouring bright and cheerful colours. Their practicality extends beyond just their clothing. They're concerned with basic needs and simple pleasures above all else, and have little use for ostentation. Even the wealthiest of halflings keep their treasures locked in a cellar, rather than on display for all to see. They have a knack for finding the most straightforward solution to a problem, and have little patience for dithering. Culture & Society The comforts of home are the goals of most halflings' live: a place to settle in peace and quiet, far from marauding monsters and clashing armies; a blazing fire and a generous meal; fine drink and fine conversation. Though most halflings live out their days in remote agricultural communities, others form nomadic bands that travel constantly, lured by the open road and the wide horizon to discover the wonders of new lands and peoples. Still, even these wanderers love peace, food, hearth, and home; though home might instead be a wagon jostling along a quiet dirt road, or a raft floating lazily downriver. Halflings are an affable and cheerful people. They cherish the bonds of family and friendship as well as the comforts of hearth and home, harbouring few dreams of gold or glory. Even adventurers among them usually venture into the world for reasons of community, friendship, wanderlust, or curiosity. They love discovering new things, even simple things, such as an exotic food or an unfamiliar style of clothing. Halflings are easily moved to pity and hate to see any living thing suffer. They are generous, happily sharing what they have even in lean times. Most halflings live in small, peaceful communities with large farms and well-kept groves. They rarely build kingdoms of their own or even hold much land beyond their quiet shires. They typically don’t recognise any sort of halfling nobility or royalty, instead looking to family elders to guide them. Families preserve their traditional ways despite the rise and fall of empires around them. History Subraces Lightfoot Halflings Lightfoots are native to the southern swamps and marshlands of Corlantis, where they build precarious communities amidst the sinkholes and mires and the treacherous tides. They are adept at hiding from notice, possessing an innate ability to hide even in plain sight. Lightfoot halflings are highly social, often as curious about other people as they are about what might lie around the next bend. They characteristically possess an easygoing and open attitude, curious about others and willing to share of themselves, which enables them to make friends easily. Their facile friendships and ease with partings can make lightfoot halflings seem disingenuous to others. Lightfoot halflings get stereotyped as flighty, easily distracted, fickle, and unreliable. But their friendships and courtships, if brief, tend to be genuine. The staid and stable life that most other people desire just isn't part of their character. Strongheart Halflings Stronghearts are native to the more densely forested northern regions of Corlantis, living in farming communities built into the sides of rolling hills and amidst thickets and groves. They are hardier than average, adapted to the myriad of poisonous and venomous creatures that inhabit the swamps to the immediate south and often wander into the woodlands to hunt. Strongheart halflings are creatures of the earth who love a warm hearth and pleasant company, folk of few enemies and many friends. Stronghearts are sometimes referred to fondly by members of other races as "the good folk," for little upsets stronghearts or corrupts their spirit. To many of them, the greatest fear is to live in a world of poor company and mean intent, where one lacks freedom and the comfort of friendship. When strongheart halflings settle into a place, they intend to stay. It's not unusual for a dynasty of stronghearts to live in the same place for a few centuries. Strongheart halflings don't develop these homes in seclusion. On the contrary, they do their best to fit into the local community and become an essential part of it. Their viewpoint stresses cooperation above all other traits, and the ability to work well with others is the most valued behaviour in their lands. Ghostwise Halflings Ghostwise are native to the valleys of Radenstadt, living in mining communities that typically scale the sides of mountains. They are the rarest of halfling breeds, and that is due in no small part to their isolated and tight-knit clan-based society. Ghostwise halflings are typically deeply mistrustful of outsiders, and guard their territories jealously. Many ghostwise clans select a natural landmark as the centre of their territory, and members carry a piece of that landmark with them at all times. Clan warriors known as nightgliders bond with and ride giant owls as mounts. Properties Lightfoot Halflings * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Lucky. When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. * Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Halfling Nimbleness. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. * Naturally Stealthy. You can attempt to hide even when you are obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Strongheart Halflings * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Lucky. When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. * Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Halfling Nimbleness. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. * Stout Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. Ghostwise Halflings * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Lucky. When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll. * Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. * Halfling Nimbleness. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. * Silent Speech. You can speak telepathically to any creature within 30 feet of you. The creature understands you only if the two of you share a language. You can speak telepathically in this way to one creature at a time. Category:Races Category:History